Un gran reto para dos
by Sayaka Kabuto
Summary: Dos personas orgullosas se retan a un juego "peligroso". ¿Qué sucederá?.
1. Chapter 1

"Después de la visita de aquel chico tan misterioso que les anunció un terrible futuro, la vida de cierto saiyajin empezó a cambiar..."

**Capítulo 1: Tu vida, la mia.**

Ese día se había despertado de muy mal humor (¡más de lo habitual, imagínense como estaría!)

El día anterior había sido un día demasiado largo… Habían sucedido demasiadas cosas que aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar… Primero la llegada de ese chico que mató a Freezer en dos minutos, después la llegada de kakarotto…

Vegeta se levantó sin ánimos… y se dirigió a la cocina para comer, que era lo único que le apetecía hacer… Allí se encontró con la Sra. Brief, cosa que le disgustó bastante…

¡Buenos días joven y apuesto Vegeta! – dirigió la Sra. Brief estas palabras al príncipe- ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

Vegeta no contestó -tenía la costumbre de no relacionarse con razas inferiores sino era por estricta necesidad.

¡Mira qué pastelitos tan deliciosos te he comprado, joven y apuesto Vegeta! –insistió en la comunicación la rubia de sonrisa permanente, mostrando una estantería con 1.347 pasteles de todas las clases, gustos y tamaños.

Vegeta, cuando los vio, se dirigió hacia ellos y se comió los 1.347 pastelillos ¡de un bocado! La Sra Brief ni se inmutó, estaba más que acostumbrada a cómo comía su huésped, tampoco le molestaban sus malas maneras ni su ingratitud… Le bastaba con admirar su silueta masculina -¡y qué silueta!- para sentirse más que agradecida (¿quién había dicho que era tonta?)

Acto seguido Vegeta se dirigió a su cámara de gravedad…

Vegeta empezó entrenando duro, como es natural en él, esforzándose hasta lo inimaginable por superar a su eterno rival Kakarotto. Sabía que debía reconstruir su orgullo destruído y estaba seguro que lo conseguiría, que lograría vencer a Goku y así él sería el que siempre debió ser, el guerrero más fuerte del universo. Muerto Freezer, nadie ya lo podría vencer.  
>Pero lo que el príncipe nunca hubiera imaginado pasó, ahora había otro saiyajin más. Vegeta no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando pues ahora no sólo era Kakarotto el que le molestaba sino también este misterioso chico que había venido del futuro, los había<br>salvado de Freezer y los había informado de algo espantoso que ocurriría ya en menos de tres años...

Pero esto no era todo lo que atormentaba al apuesto príncipe. Desde su  
>cámara de gravedad hacía memoria de los últimos meses pasados en la Tierra, y de las relaciones que había iniciado con cierta terrícola. Encima que había tenido que soportar vivir en un planeta tan inferior, tenía que soportar algo todavía aún peor: convivir con la familia Brief, y en concreto con la hija de ésta, de la cual Vegeta pensaba que no era más que una mocosa creída, que iba de niña hermosa e inteligente por la vida y que todos los hombres caían ante ella cuando ella quisiese. Este pensamiento le hacía gracia a nuestro príncipe que siempre pensó que los terrícolas eran unos débiles, guiados en todo momento por el sentimentalismo y la cursilería, pues sus vidas tan aburridas no les daban para mucho más.<p>

Después de que derrote a Kakarotto – rompió su silencio el príncipe saiyajin- terminaré con todos estos insectos humanos, ¡jajajaja! así no tendrán que estar haciendo más el imbécil en sus miserables vidas. En realidad creo que les hago un favor...

Tenía los pensamientos inmersos en estos planes cuando alguien lo llamó por el monitor de la cámara…

¡Estúpido Vegeta! –irrumpió como un torbellino Bulma- ¡¿Cómo te has comido todos los pasteles sin dejarme ninguno? –poniéndose las manos sobre la cintura- Y ahora yo qué desayuno, ¿eh?

Lo he hecho por ti, ¡estúpida! ¡Últimamente has engordado y te ves fofa! – le lanzó burlonamente el príncipe.

¡xfsiewqocjweoiqoupasºudeowae ! –musitó la joven científica.

¡Déjame en paz mujer estúpida! –respondió Vegeta-. Y cerró el monitor dejando a una Bulma desquiciada.

¡Pero qué se ha creído este mono engreído! –Se dijo sorprendida Bulma- ¡¿ Que yo estoy gorda? ¡Ja! ¡La envidia que me tiene! ¡Estúpido! Sólo sabe automatarse entrenando y además ¡está como una cabra!. Ya estoy harta de tener que escucharle todos los días cómo me insulta, ¡a mí! ¡que sólo he hecho ayudarlo! ¡Me va a escuchar ese idiota! -Y mientras maldecía al saiyan se preparó algo para desayudar.

Después, se dirigió a su laboratorio a trabajar con sus chismes. Le gustaba y le relajaba. Así pasó la mañana… Llegó la hora de comer y se fue a la cocina, donde se preparó algo "light" -por alguna extraña razón, no podía quitarse de la cabeza el comentario que le había hecho el saiyan por la mañana.

Por su parte, Vegeta entrenó toda la mañana…

Estoy muy agotado... se dijo para sí mismo el joven de pelo de punta- creo que voy a descansar un momento...pero no me puedo dormir en los laureles, tengo que seguir.

Pero como ya había pasado varias horas desde que el príncipe se comió los pastelitos de su anfitriona, su estómago saiyan le empezó a pedir que lo llenaran de nuevo. Acto seguido el joven príncipe sale de su adorada cámara y se dirige hacia el salón de la Capsule Corporation .

Allí estaba Bulma, que había terminado de comer y se había recostado a descansar un rato. Ésta había comenzado a ver Titanic y claro había comenzado a llorar.

De pronto llegó Vegeta, quien fue a reclamarle, pero, por el contrario, se sorprendió al ver a la joven en ese estado de "dolor".

¿Qué te pasa mujer? –Rompió el silencio de la sala- ¿A caso te has dado cuenta que estás aún más gorda? ¡jajaja!

¡Tonto! -Le recriminó la chica- ¡Jack Dawson ha muerto! ¡Wawawwawawawawa! ¡Es una injusticia! Con lo bueno que estaba! Wawawawawawawawawa!

¿y quién es ese? ¿ es de tu familia? –insinuó el príncipe con un leve síntoma de curiosidad.

¡IDIOTA! ¡estoy viendo una peli! – Chilló.

¿Y qué es una peli? –de nuevo saltó la curiosidad del chico.

¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que es una peli? –se sorprendió ella- ¡tú ya llevas viviendo aquí mucho tiempo!

¡Como si a mí esas cosas tan estúpidas provenientes de vosotros estúpidos terrícolas me importaran! –se defendió el príncipe al mostrar su ignorancia a propósito del género.

¡Ya está bien de insultos! –zanjó Bulma- es lo único que sabes hacer bien, insultar!, porque ni queriendo matarte entrenando conseguirás vencer a Goku. ¡Idiota! Tú, el príncipe de los saiyans que todo lo sabe y que eres tan inteligente que nadie en el universo podría desafiarte.

¡Y tú eres una mocosa tan estúpida y sin cerebro que tus padres no te dieron hermanos por no volver a sufrir el suplicio de soportar a otro ser como tú! –dijo hirientemente Vegeta.

¡Mira el que fue a hablar! tú te callas también porque no conozco que tengas ningún hermano tampoco!. Yo al menos tengo amigos que me quieren, ¡Tú ni eso! –se defendió ahora.

Prefiero quedarme como estoy a tener una panda de amigos tan insignificantes como esos, que incluso tienen menos cerebro que tú –afirmó el saiyan.

Mira mono engreído, ya me tienes harta. –Bulma siguió la ronda de insultos- ¿Crees que porque te lleves encerrado en esa maldita cámara de gravedad me vas a impresionar? ¡En absoluto!, me parece que es muy cómodo de tu parte quedarte todo el día ahí dentro esperando que los demás te preparen la comida y te lo dejen todo listo para que tú puedas hacer lo que te venga en gana allí dentro ¿Sabes? a partir de ahora como eres tan listo e independiente TÚ te vas a encargar de todas tus cosas. Deberías saber lo que es trabajar y llevar una vida "terrícola", no aguantarías ni medio segundo! el príncipe de los saiyans no tendría lo que hay que tener para sobrevivir a una situación "tan complicada" como ésta. ¡JAJAJA!

¡Pero qué estás diciendo? – gritó viéndose retado por un ser insignificante- ¿que yo no podría sobrevivir a una vida como la tuya? ¡jajaja! si no haces más que estar comiendo y viendo esa caja cuadrada que tienes delante con imágenes de personas haciendo el imbécil! Vosotros, humanos, sois tan estúpidos que nada puede ser complicado aquí. Y tú sólo te preocupas de si estás bonita o de cómo ordenar todas tus cosas.

¿Ah sí? –Bulma se envalentonó- sólo me tengo que preocupar de eso ¿no?, pues muy bien guapo, ¿qué te parece si en vez de criticar tanto mi situación pasas un par de días en ella? muy atlético y bien formado pero no creo que aguantes trabajando como Kamisama manda ni dos horas...

¿Que no? pero quién te crees que soy ¿eh? – respondió malhumorado- ¿ese estúpido amigo tuyo llamado Kakarotto? yo podría hacer fácilmente cualquier trabajo terrícola que me propusiese, en cambio tú no creo que aguantaras en mi cámara (ya se ha apoderado de ella para siempre, jaja) ni un segundo entrenando con gravedad 1.

¡Jajajaja! muy bien señorito Vegeta… -se dirigió Bulma hacia el príncipe con las manos en la cintura- veamos quién es el que dura más en la vida del otro...este fin de semana te voy a cerrar ese pico tan largo que tienes, y cuando te rindas me pedirás perdón de rodillas y dirás en voz alta "los terrícolas son los dueños del universo y yo el maravilloso príncipe saiyan me pondré a sus pies", ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Cómo voy a disfrutar!

¡Estás loca si piensas que alguna vez tendré que pronunciar esas palabras! ¡antes muerto! –dijo Vegeta con cara de pocos amigos.

Me estás confirmando que sabes de sobra que no sobrevivirías a dos días de trabajo terrícola? –seguía el juego la joven muy divertida- ¡ja! No eres más que un debilucho que sólo hace hablar mucho pero que a la hora de la verdad no tiene lo que hay que tener...Sólo tienes miedo a perder...¡jajaja! ¡me das pena!

Maldita sea mocosa, -el joven se estaba poniendo nervioso- … por supuesto que no me da ningún miedo hacer tu estúpido trabajo. Te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno. Y como sé que lo haré y que tú no durarás mucho dentro de mi cámara, al terminar los dos días me tendrás que alabar como a tu dios, me cocinarás como mi esclava por el resto de tu vida, y lo que será lo más difícil para ti: me servirás siempre con la boca cerrada, no me molestarás más con tus griteríos, comentarios humanos, ni idioteces de mujeres. Preferirás morir... ya lo verás...¡jajajaja!

Estás muy seguro ¿eh? Humm! ¡está bien! lo haremos...prepárate Vegeta porque tendrás que tragarte tus palabras! ¡y adorarás a los humanos hasta que los ames! JAJAJA –y se fue riendo a carcajadas.

Y cada uno de ellos salió a sus quehaceres diarios con el sentimiento de rabia en sus mentes, maquinando cómo harían para ganar esa apuesta.  
>Bulma llegó a su laboratorio y siguió con el proyecto de sus nuevos robots, más potentes que los que hasta ahora había fabricado y que había sido una "petición" de su adorado rival Vegeta. No sabía cómo, pero éste la sacaba siempre de quicio, no podía contenerse cada vez que lo tenía cerca. Siempre había intentado comportarse ante él de manera que el príncipe se sintiera a gusto en su nueva vida en la Capsule Corporation, pero todos los esfuerzos que hacía eran en vano, pues Vegeta, a pesar de estar a cuerpo de rey en esa casa, se la pasaba insultándola e hiriéndola. Ella sentía que debía hacerle tragar todos sus insultos, y disfrutaba con la imagen que se le venía a la cabeza de un Vegeta disculpándose ante ella.<p>

"Cómo voy a disfrutar viéndolo torpemente hacer un trabajo inusual y tan "terrícola" para él..." –se decía la amiga de Goku en sus pensamientos.

Vegeta mientras tanto en su cámara de gravedad se entrenaba como siempre a más de 400 grados sobre la gravedad terrestre. De pronto se paró y se quedó pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Esa tonta ha conseguido desafiarme, no lo entiendo. –signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza- No entiendo cómo se atreve ni siquiera a dirigirme la palabra, y encima ¡me alza la voz, la muy descarada!. No sé cómo no la he matado ya...cada vez que la veo me siento tan extraño, sólo me nace insultarla y hacerle sentir inferior, pero...matarla...no puedo...Eso sí, deberá servirme por el resto de su vida ¡jajaja! y le taparé esa bocaza que tiene para que no me moleste más con sus chillidos, ¡jajaja!

Y de esta manera los dos, cada uno por su lado, fueron pensando en cómo harían pagar al otro sus palabras, y una sonrisa se les aparecía en el rostro al imaginarse al otro de rodillas suplicando compasión...

(Fin del capítulo)

¿Quién ganará? ¿Aguantará Vegeta 2 días de vida terrícola? ¿Se deberá interrelacionar con los humanos? ¿Y Bulma? ¿Morirá aplastada por la gravedad de la cámara? 


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Cada cual a sus tareas.

El fin de semana llegó y a las 6 de la mañana de un sobresalto despertó Bulma, la cual dormía plácidamente en su cuarto.

¡TOC TOC! –se escucho de repente.

-encendiendo su lamparita de noche y viendo la hora- ¡Pero quién puede ser a esta hora! maldita sea...¡déjenme dormir! –Gritó la joven sobresaltada.

-Abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Bulma sin el permiso de ella- ¡Ni lo sueñes! –le sonrió malignamente Vegeta- ¡ya estás vistiéndote y yendo a entrenar a la cámara de gravedad! ¡Y ni pienses que vas a dormir hasta tarde!

¡¿Pero qué haces? –Se le salieron los ojos a la joven- ¡no entres así a mi cuarto! descarado! ¿no ves que soy una señorita y estoy en camisón de dormir? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡te quieres aprovechar de mí ahora que todos duermen! ¡Pervertidoooo!

! Pero qué dices estúpida? –respondió con repulsión- ¡yo a ti no te rozaría en mi vida aunque me concedieran la vida eterna y matara a Kakarotto con un dedo! ¡ja! ¡ni loco te toco yo! -si él supiera...

¡Qué mentiroso eres! –se defendió la de pelo azulado- segurísimo que te gusto, lo que pasa es que quieres que yo dé el primer paso...¡jajaja! ¡y ni lo sueñes que yo nunca me iría con un creído como tú! (¡cómo rectificaría más tarde...!)

Cállate que me contaminas los oídos –se empezó a irritar el guerrero- , y levántate si no quieres ser mi esclava por el resto de tu vida...

¡Está bien!, tú serás quién se rebaje ante mí.-zanjó la chica- Pero ¿sabes? ahí te dejo mi habitación tal y como está para que me la arregles después...¡jajaja!

¿Qué? –interrogación sobre la cabeza del saiyan- ésta es tu habitación , yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

¿Cómo que no? -siguió ella- yo tengo que hacerte todos los días tu cama y limpiarte las sábanas y el cuarto en general. Tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo, qué te piensas ¿que tu habitación te la prepara la vecina?

ggrrrrrr... –se estaba alterando el príncipe.

¡Ah! y por cierto, ahí en el suelo te dejo mi ropa de ayer... –señalando pícara- es que no me dio tiempo a ordenarla. No me la destroces ¿eh? , si no quieres ser mi esclavo por el resto de tu vida...¡jajajaja!

-Pensando- "Me las vas a pagar mujer..."

De esta manera, mientras Vegeta se quedó echando un vistazo a la habitación de la chica y se maldecía a sí mismo por haber aceptado aquel estúpido juego, Bulma entró en su sala de baño para lavarse la cara, los dientes y cambiarse de ropa para comenzar a entrenar en la cámara de gravedad del príncipe.  
>Más espabilada, Bulma salió del cuarto de baño con unas mallas rojas ajustadas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, en la parte superior llevaba un top blanco ajustado de tirantes y un dibujito de un demonio con cuernos en la parte delantera en color rojo. Se puso una cinta en el pelo de color rojo y salió a su habitación donde estaba Vegeta quien se quedó mirándola sorprendido por lo conjuntada que iba ella a entrenar.<p>

¿Pero cómo puedes ir de esa manera a algo tan serio? –Levantó la voz indignado- ¡Anda quítate eso y ponte algo decente!

Oye, yo voy como me da la gana, -dijo ella segura de sí misma- ¡que te enteres! y tú a mí no me dices cómo tengo que ir, que lo que quieres es que me desnude delante de ti, ¡jaja! te aguantas. ¿Pues no vas tú con ese traje ridículo que se ponían todos los soldados de Freezer?

No es ridículo mujer retrasada. Es un traje adecuado para el combate,-continuó- con un material de gran resistencia a los ataques. Y antes muerto que verte desnuda, ¡qué asco!

¡Idiota! me voy de aquí porque no soporto ni un minuto más tu presencia –y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto.

Ummm –sonrió el chico- me haces un gran favor...

Cuando el príncipe pensaba que ella estaría ya en la cámara de gravedad sintió otra vez su Ki. - ¡Ah! por cierto, -apareció de nuevo la joven de pelo azul- te dejo aquí una lista de compras que me hice ayer. Como eres tú el que va a desempeñar mi papel de humano, pues te dejo encargado de estas cosas. Te dejo el dinero en la mesa. No se te olvide nada ¿eh?

"¡Encima!" -Sin poder soportar más la presencia de la chica por más minutos, hizo un gesto de repulsión.

Anda, no pongas esa cara de hombre malo ya que para ti esto no es nada, -continuó burlona la joven- ¿no que tú podías hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras?

Así dieron las 6:30 de la mañana y Bulma ya se dirigía a la querida cámara de gravedad (no sin antes pasar por la cocina) sin creerse todavía la hora que era.  
>Por su parte, Vegeta se quedó de pie en la habitación de la chica, observando y diciéndose para adentro que aquella cosa de "ordenar" y de "hacer la compra" no debía ser tan complicado...<p>

...

Delante de la cámara- Vamos a ver...-se hablaba la chica a ella misma- abro la puerta...me voy a los ordenadores que tiene este chisme...Ya sé, le doy a este botón para aumentar los grados sobre la gravedad terrestre. Como yo no soy una loca como ese saiyan y aprecio mi vida, me voy a aumentar sólo medio grado de gravedad.

Cuando comienzan los efectos de ese cambio de gravedad, Bulma se asusta y pega un grito tan fuerte que Vegeta, que todavía seguía pensativo en el cuarto de Bulma, sintió un ligero movimiento en el Ki de ella.

-Seguro que la muy tonta se está haciendo daño con el cambio de gravedad...¡qué se joda! a mí qué más me da. Total sólo hace estorbar en mis entrenamientos y además ¡es una loca chillona y vulgar! Por mí... como si se muere ahora mismo... -Y se quedó pensando en esta última frase que se había dicho para sí mismo. Pero algo no le dejaba pensar en nada más... -

¿Le habrá pasado en realidad algo grave? –se preguntó el saiyajin- ¿y si en verdad está en peligro? ¡Mierda! maldita sea, encima después me echarán la culpa por haberla dejado entrar y me la cargaré yo...

No sabía cómo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la nave para rescatar a esa chillona , que de algún modo no podía dejar morir por más que quisiera...

Pero cuál fue la sorpresa de Vegeta que al entrar se encontró a Bulma en el suelo, de espaldas a él. Éste sintió por primera vez en su vida nacer en su interior un sentimiento de preocupación hacia otro ser.

¿Estás bien? –Le dirigió el príncipe- ¿te ha ocurrido algo?

Pero ésta no respondía a sus preguntas, así que el príncipe saiyan, más preocupado aún, se acercó a ella, se agachó y la giró agarrándola de un hombro. - ¡Bulma!

¡Ahhhh! ¡holaaaa! –sonrió de oreja a oreja enseñándole sus minúsculos auriculares- Estaba escuchando música romántica y estaba un poco distraída. Umm parece ser que la canción se ha hecho realidad y mi príncipe azul ha venido a buscarme, ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Ah! por cierto ¿quieres un trozo de mi bocadillo de chorizo? -mostrándole una baguette de chorizo que se había preparado antes de entrar en la cámara.

El joven no podía creer lo que veía, ella llevaba más de media hora en la cámara, pero ¡media hora sentada! ¡escuchando música romántica! ¡y comiendo ese bocadillo que dejaba migas de pan por todos sitios! Además, lo peor le acababa de venir, se había dado cuenta que la gravedad de su nave estaba a ¡medio grado!

¿Cómo osas burlarte de mí de esa manera! –gritó indignado- Maldita sea, ¿por qué yo? ¿por qué me quisieron castigar de esta manera? teniendo que VIVIR y soportar estas situaciones tan insultantes. ¿Por qué no entrenas duramente con una gravedad que no sea para niños?

¿Qué quieres, que me muera aplastada gracias a tu estúpida gravedad? –le recriminó Bulma.

¿Pero qué dices majara? –Vegeta no creía lo que veía- ¡Que sepas que con esa gravedad no moriría ni un mosquito!

Eso es lo que tú piensas –continuó ella-. Pero ni creas que una chica tan bonita como yo se va a exponer a ser aplastada por una máquina tonta como ésta.

Mientras que ella se le quedó mirando con cara divertida, él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que pensaba que era una burla hacia sí mismo. Así que por no matarla con sus propias manos, se fue de allí maldiciendo el día que aceptó quedarse en esa casa. Sus instintos asesinos afloraban cada vez que la tenía delante, pero extrañamente no podía matarla nunca...

Algún día la mataré y me liberaré... –se dijo el saiyajin cerrando los puños-

Con pensamiento asesino llegó a su habitación, ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana y el chico se concienció que debía "ordenar" el cuarto de Bulma.  
>Lo primero que comenzó a hacer fue su cama.<p>

A ver… –comenzó nuestro príncipe con sus tareas-, esto es lo que llaman sábanas..., y esto lo que llaman almohada... Me supongo que tengo que extender bien las sábanas para que éstas no hagan "ondas" en la cama...¡Mierda! es algo complicado...si quito una onda por aquí debajo luego me vuelve a salir otra por arriba...¡ggrrrr!  
>Bueno, da igual, luego le pongo la manta ésta por encima y no se notan las "ondas", jajaja, ¡qué listo soy! Con la almohada hago lo mismo...la pongo en la parte superior, y creo que una vez vi a Bulma dándole unos golpecitos, pensé que estaba enfadada con la almohada, pero ahora me doy cuenta que sólo la estaba "acomodando" debajo de la manta, o a lo mejor me confundo y sólo estaba descargando su rabia con la pobre almohada por no haber podido quitar todas las "ondas" de la cama... Sea como sea no tiene ningún misterio esto de hacer la cama...<p>

Cuando terminó de hacer su primera "tarea" se dispuso a hacer la segunda: doblar una minifalda que ella se había puesto el día anterior y una camiseta de lycra(que aún parecía más pequeña al no estar puesta sobre alguien)...

-Veamos...esto tampoco debe ser muy complicado...creo que sólo tengo que plegar este " trocito de tela" -refiriéndose a la minúscula faldita de Bulma.

Con toda su "maña" intentó plegarla en cuatro veces. El saiyan puso todo su empeño en doblar la falda de la chica, pero por alguna extraña razón la falda se desdoblaba y quedaba abierta de nuevo.  
>Vegeta se esmeró más y lo intentó de nuevo...Gotas de sudor le caían por su rostro y una vena inmensa le empezó a salir por el cuello. Se estaba "estresando" demasiado...<p>

¡Maldita falda enclenque! – empezó a sacar a relucir su orgullo-¡tú a mí no me desobedeces!, ¡te voy a doblar como que me llamo Vegeta!

El pobre príncipe insistía e insistía, pero la diminuta falda no terminaba de quedar cómo él quería. Al final pasó lo que tenía que pasar...- Pues que sepas falda imbécil que ¡tú a mí no me ganas a bruto!-alzando la minifalda hacia lo alto la agarró con las dos manos y le gritó-: ¡Te ordeno que me quedes perfecta!

En esto que el príncipe escuchó un ruido y se giró hacia la puerta de la habitación...

(fin del capítulo)

Vegeta se encuentra en una situación un pelín "comprometedora"... y encima hay alguien... ¿Quién será?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Tierra trágame

Ahhh...buenos días joven Vegeta.. –irrumpió una voz inesperada- .perdón ¿eh? -el padre de Bulma no se pudo contener la risa- Bueno bueno...¡jeje! no sabía que te gustara tanto las falditas. Si quisieras le podrías pedir alguna a mi hija, ella tiene muchas y te podría aconsejar qué color te va más...

Vegeta se quedó paralizado, más azul que la lengua de Piccolo, en ese momento hubiera preferido incluso haber sido asesinado por el mismísimo Goku que tener que vivir esta horrible experiencia. Pero tenía que reaccionar, no podía dejar que ese hombre ni siquiera pensara algo así...

No... no me mires así...yo... –soltó un joven aún paralizado por la circunstancia del momento- yo sólo estaba buscando una pieza para un nuevo robot que Bulma me está preparando...ella... ella me pidió que yo mismo la buscara...

¡Jeje! no importa joven, no importa...-sonrió el - lo que sea que quieras hacer con tu vida...no te voy a criticar. Yo venía a hablar con mi hija, pero como veo que no está me voy a trabajar ya, luego hablaré con ella. ¡CARPE DIEM joven!

Quedándose como un pasmarote el joven salió del shock- "¡Maldita sea!", ese viejo se está imaginando ahora cosas raras que no son...Espero que no cuente por ahí en la situación que me vio, sino...tendré que matarlos a todos.

Resignado, nuestro príncipe siguió con sus quehaceres. Se rindió ante aquella mini-tela que Bulma usaba para taparse la parte superior de sus piernas. La agarró con todas sus fuerzas odiándola infinitamente y una sonrisa maligna se dibujó en el rostro del príncipe, quien no pudo evitar que un destello de luz saliera de su mano.

¡ No aguanto máaaassss...! –gritó rodeado de energía- ¡muere falda malditaaaa!

Casi sin darse cuenta la rabia que le tenía a aquella falda le impulsó a realizar una Energy HA, lo que pulverizó la minifalda y la hizo desaparecer. - ¡Será estúpida esa mocosa! que se pone esos trapos tan diminutos que ni siquiera se pueden doblar bien.

Ahora se disponía a doblar la camisetita de lycra, pero al darse cuenta que ésta era aún más pequeña que la falda, ni se molestó en doblarla, la hizo una bola y la metió entre los calcetines que ella tenía guardados en un cajón.

¡Jaja! ¡ya he terminado! -de pronto se acordó de lo que Bulma le dijo: tendría que limpiar el cuarto en general!- ¡Yo no le limpio a ésa el cuarto ni loco! ¡que lo limpie ella!

De alguna manera toda esta situación le provocó cansancio al chico, el cual se recostó en la cama de Bulma pensando que descansaría un rato para luego seguir, total ella seguro que estaría comiéndose otra baguette o cantando como siempre lo hacía canciones de amor en inglés.

-Por lo menos no la tengo que oír…

Mientras tanto en la sala de gravedad Bulma empezó a hacer estiramientos. Hizo tres series de 30 abdominales, luego continuó haciendo aeróbic al ritmo de su música y cuando se terminó el disco se paró a descansar.

Humm... –suspiró la joven- está bien esto de hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando, pero la verdad que me cansa mucho... sólo se me antoja salir a ver un rato la tele. No sé cómo Vegeta puede permanecer aquí encerrado ¡más de 12 horas al día! ¡es un loco!

Con estos pensamientos Bulma se quedó pensativa y miraba alrededor de aquella nave tan adorada por su huésped. - Pues yo de verdad que no le encuentro el atractivo a este cacharro...además...es muy serio y ... tiene un color muy triste...Me parece lo más aburrido del mundo...Definitivamente creo que Vegeta lo debería de tener algo más "vistoso y acogedor"...

Y una idea perversa se le vino a la mente en ese mismo momento... - ¡Ya lo tengo!

La joven salió de aquella cámara y se dirigió a su habitación. Subió las escaleras da la Capsule Corp. y se dispuso a entrar en su habitación. -Hummm...me imagino que como ya han pasado varias horas desde que salí de aquí, Vegeta ya habrá acabado de "ordenar" el cuarto...¡JEJE! tengo ganas de ver cómo me lo ha dejado...aunque miedo me da, conociéndolo...seguro que me lo ha destrozado.

La chica entró en su cuarto y cuál fue su sorpresa que se encontró a Vegeta dormido como un angelito sobre su cama.

¡NO me lo puedo creer! –se dijo incrédula- Yo haciendo ejercicios como una idiota para llevarme 5 días con agujetas en el cuerpo y a él no se le ocurre nada mejor que ¡dormir! Y encima el muy sinvergüenza viene a despertarme a las 6 de la mañana! ¡no tiene ni una onza de vergüenza!

La joven muy malhumorada hizo un movimiento brusco de manera que despertara de un empujón a Vegeta pero de pronto se paró en seco.

Tománodolo de un brazo- Ummmm...¡pero qué mono está todo acurrucadito él para no coger frío! -En realidad nunca lo había visto dormir así- No me puedo creer que un hombre tan distante como él me produzca esta gran ternura que siento ahora...

Bulma se quedó mirándolo, sentía una gran tranquilidad a su lado y en el fondo le gustaba aquella presencia (y a quién no ¿eh?) y no lo pudo despertar.

Acariciándole la cara- Bueno tomaré una ducha mientras él duerme, pobrecito con tantos porrazos que se lleva en sus intensos entrenamientos no sé cómo resiste tanto...

Entonces se preparó la ducha y se dispuso a entrar en la bañera.  
>Al cabo de 20 minutos la chica salió de la bañera, se secó y salió en toalla a su habitación para coger la ropa que se iba a poner para la segunda etapa del día.<p>

De pronto Vegeta sintió una presencia rondando por su alrededor, su instinto saiyan siempre le había sido muy útil para presentir cualquier tipo de Ki. Y aunque medio dormido, el joven se despertó bruscamente.

En voz alta- ¿Quién anda ahí?

En medio segundo se levantó y se plantó a espaldas de Bulma, quien al escuchar aquel grito se asustó y levantó las manos como si de un atraco se tratara.

-Lo...lo siento...Vegeta...yo te ví tan dormidito que no pude...despertarte...¿Pero cómo te pudiste quedar dormido sabiendo que yo estaría haciendo tu trabajo y que tú debías hacer el mío?

Pero el joven saiyan no habló, al contrario, de pronto se quedó otra vez azul.

¡Oye ! –dirigiéndose a su huésped- ¡que te estoy hablando bello durmiente! lo menos que puedes hacer es responderme, pero qué poca vergüenza tienes encima que me despiertas a una hora infrahumana, me insultas cómo voy vestida, tomas mi cama como tu lecho adorado para descansar cuando te place y me das un susto de muerte... ¡y ahora no me respondes! ¡qué bonito!

Vegeta sólo atinó a señalar con el dedo hacia la chica.

¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó- para qué me señalas...

De pronto la joven se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de algo horroroso.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡deja de mirarme! PERVERTIDO! PERVERTIDOOOOOO!

Se había dado cuenta que la toalla se le había caído y estaba totalmente desnuda enfrente de aquel hombre que no la dejaba de mirar.

¡Pervertida tu tía! –Se burló- cómo si a mí me gustara verte así. Anda tápate esos michelines que me van a causar un trauma visual de por vida.

-cubriéndose con la toalla de nuevo- Pues yo no he visto que hayas girado la cabeza cuando me has visto desnuda, además eres un irrespetuoso con las chicas,¡no puedes decir esas cosas a una chica tan bonita como yo! imbécil.

¿Bonita tú? ¡ja! –rió divertido.

Bueno, me da igual lo que pienses de mí –respondió Bulma algo dolida-. Pero ya te puedes ir poniendo las pilas en tus tareas, que estoy segura que todavía no has hecho nada de lo que te dije.

Claro que lo he hecho, he hecho tu cama o ¿acaso no lo ves? -extendiendo de nuevo discretamente la manta que cubría la cama.

Hummmm...muy bien, muy bien...-mirando alrededor- además has guardado mi ropa...¡estoy sorprendida Vegeta! Ya veo que tienes mucha maña para esto de las tareas del hogar.

¡jeje! –dibujó su típica sonrisa pícaramente el príncipe- Te dije que yo puedo hacer cualquier trabajo que me proponga.

¿A sí? y ¿ya has ido a la tienda? –siguió ella.

Pensando- "Mierda, se ha acordado..."

La joven que se lo notaba en el gesto continuó- No pongas esa cara de corderito degollado. Claro que irás, ¡jaja! si no quieres rendirte ante mí.

¡Mocosa! –le soltó fastidiado- no me he olvidado de eso...ggrrrr...¿dónde está aquel papelito que decías que habías escrito?

Humm...te veo muy aplicado hoy . ¡Qué alegría! –le exclamó guiñándole un ojo divertida.

Acercándole la lista de la compra al chico, éste le preguntó- :Espera un momento...¿y tú qué vas a hacer mientras? No te vas a quedar sin hacer nada mientras yo tenga que soportar el suplicio de relacionarme con terrícolas de esta ciudad. Así que vete vistiendo y ¡arreando a la cámara de gravedad que ya lleva mucho tiempo vacía!

Bulma con una sonrisa en sus labios- ¡Por supuesto que iré! lo que pasa es que estaba un poco acalorada y se me apetecía una ducha. Ahora mismo cuando tú salgas me meto otra vez allí, ¡a mover el "body"! jeje! ¡ya verás te voy a hacer la competencia!

-¡JAJA! ¿tú a mí? no me hagas reír niña. - Mejor me voy ya. Espero que cuando llegue estés en la cámara con unos cuantos músculos más...¡jajja! No te mueras ¿eh? que cuando llegue quiero tener la comida preparada...

¿Cómo? –se irritó por la picardía del joven- ¡Serías tú quien me la debiera preparar!

Saliendo volando de la habitación de la chica- No te escucho...¿qué dices...?

Y con una sonrisa pícara miró a Bulma, quien lo observaba cómo se iba volando como un ladrón de su habitación. Pero ella también tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su cara. Pensaba:

-"Vete tranquilo mi bello durmiente, que cuando vuelvas te voy a dar una sorpresita..."

Bulma echó un vistazo a su cuarto y se fijó en su decoración, decidió que algunos "adornitos" de su habitación podían serles útiles para su propósito: "Hacer más acogedora la cámara de gravedad".

Muy bien, -empezó ilusionada su proyecto- me acuerdo que por aquí tenía guardadas unas pegatinas en forma de margaritas de color rosa...¿dónde estarán?...

La chica se puso a buscar esas pegatinas y ... -¡Ya las he encontrado! ¡Perfecto!. Y ahora algo de este color que vaya bien para darle un poco más de luminosidad a la nave...Vamos a ver...

Se acordó que ella hacía tiempo tenía unas esteras de color rosa en su habitación, pero que, al redecorarla, las guardó.

¡Ya está! ya tengo el toque perfecto para hacer la cámara más acogedora.-Con un suspiro- Ayy...¡Qué bonita me va a quedar!

La joven descendió a la cámara con todos sus "chismes".

-Esto lo pongo por aquí...esto por allí...las esterillas por aquí delante...¡Ahhh! ¡ha quedado perfecto! Tengo un gusto maravilloso...

Bulma empezó de nuevo a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento a la misma vez que contemplaba la sala en la que se encontraba. La veía más acogedora, más cálida, pero sin embargo no veía del todo su obra terminada.

No sé...-se decía a sí misma- creo que le falta todavía algo más. -Paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo- La verdad que ahora está más colorida, más alegre pero hay algo...¡claro! este olor que tiene...huele como a ...cerrado...No sé como este Vegeta puede soportar todos los días a todas horas este olor. Bueno claro, como él es un cerrado de por sí se sentirá identificado con este olor. Pero yo lo voy a hacer cambiar, ya verá...será un hombre alegre, nuevo, con ganas de relacionarse. ¡Ojalá lo consiga! porque me da mucha pena el pobrecito siempre solo.

La chica salió a buscar alguna fragancia que le fuera agradable para que al entrar en esa cámara se sintiera un frescor agradable y que hiciera que a la hora del entrenamiento del príncipe, éste se sintiera cómodo y relajado.

-Esparciré algunas gotas de "Eau de Jazmín" por la cámara de gravedad. Ya verá Vegeta lo contento que se va a poner cuando huela esta maravilla. -Mirando alrededor- Además creo tener el último retoque para que esta sala quede perfecta.

Salió de allí y se dirigió a la casa a coger algo. Luego regresó al lugar.

Ya con esto que le he puesto la sala está realmente perfecta. -La guapa científica siguió sonriente su propósito- Tengo un gusto exquisito...-Con los ojitos brillantes- Este jarrón con margaritas y este retrato de mi familia quedan divinos en esta sala. Así mi Vegeta nos podrá tener siempre cerca y no se sentirá tan solo cuando se encierre todas esas horas aquí. Si tuviera una foto de él la pondría junto a la nuestra pero no tengo, es siempre tan reacio a aparecer en las fotos... cómo puedo hacer para que él se sienta como en su casa aquí dentro...a ver...¡ya sé!

Y salió de nuevo muy contenta por la nueva idea que había tenido. Pensaba muy emocionada en la alegría que sentiría el joven príncipe cuando viera aquello. Había dejado la nave perfectamente acogedora...esos colores tan alegres, ese jarrón tan bonito, ese olor a fresco...Vegeta no tendría más remedio que sentirse más protegido y querido en su nueva cámara de gravedad.

"El retoque final va a ser éste"...-pensó ilusionada- como no tengo ninguna foto de él pegaré estas letras que forman su nombre delante de la puerta para que así cuando él entre se sienta como en su casa. ¡Le va a encantar!

Cuando acabó de pegarlo todo y de situarlo en su espacio, se sentó sobre el suelo, en medio de la nave y contempló su obra. Estaba encantada con lo que había hecho, ahora esa cámara de gravedad tan fría parecía un hogar propio de una familia unida y feliz.

Mientras tanto en la otra punta de la ciudad se encontraba ajeno cierto saiyan intentando relacionarse lo menos posible con humanos insignificantes.

Es la hora de la verdad...-se dijo cerrando su puño derecho- ahora bajaré a ese maldito supermercado, compraré esto que me encargó y me largaré de aquí antes que algún insecto humano me sulfure.

El príncipe entró en el súper y mirando la lista dijo:

-Son sólo cuatro cosas las que quiere comprar...bien...para esto no me hace falta una cesta de aquéllas para meter los chismes.

Suspiró muy adentro. Para él estar allí era más duro que luchar contra Freezer, no soportaba aquellas presencias, aquellos niños correteando por los pasillos y dándole empujones, aquellas mujeres tan escandalosas que hablaban entre ellas y cuya conversación era escuchada por toda la tienda.

"No mataré a nadie, no mataré a nadie..." -se repetía para adentro-. A ver, la primera cosa..."ocho yogures desnatados de piña". Me supongo que eso tiene que estar donde los productos lácteos...

Se dirigió hacia allí y empezó a buscar los que eran con sabor a piña.

¡Éstos son!-se dijo contento como si de una gran hazaña se tratara- muy bien, ya tengo lo primero. Ha sido fácil. Ahora lo segundo..."Quita-esmalte para uñas y una bolsa de algodoncitos de colores". ¡Mierda! y ahora ¿dónde carajos encuentro yo eso?.

El joven dio varias vueltas por las estanterías pero no llegaba a encontrar el quita-esmalte y los algodoncitos.

-Me niego rotundamente a tener que preguntarle a uno de esos idiotas dónde está lo que esa loca de Bulma me pidió.

Vegeta se empezó a alterar, pero se negaba a pedir ayuda a un humano. Lo que no pudo evitar es que por allí rondara un ejemplar de esta especie que escuchó al príncipe hablarse a sí mismo con tono de rabia. El joven dependiente se acercó a Vegeta, pues había escuchado algo de "quita-esmalte y algodoncitos" y quiso ayudarlo.

Señor, yo le puedo decir dónde queda el pasillo de lo que usted busca –le propuso uno de los dependientes de aquel supermercado- Sígame por favor.

-... sss... sí...

¿Es para su mujer verdad? –se atrevió a preguntarle aquel trabajador- Mire esta marca de quita-esmalte es muy efectiva y no reseca las uñas…. –y cogiendo una bolsa de algodoncillos- Y estos algodones son muy suaves y resistentes.

-Con cara de no entender ni una palabra- va... vale...gra...cias.

No se podía creer que le hubiera dado las gracias a aquel joven que llegó a salvarle la vida con su intervención. Pero el chico siguió adelante con sus productos en las manos.

-Está bien sigamos...la tercera cosa "toallitas desmaquillantes". Me supongo que esa cosa si es "desmaquillante" tendrá que estar cerca del quita-esmalte.

Se puso a buscar por allí y en efecto lo encontró.

¡Aquí está! – se dijo triunfante- No era tan difícil. Creo que ya le estoy cogiendo el truco a esto de encontrar cosas en una tienda...Bueno vayamos a lo último "Una cajita de tampones compact con nivel de absorbencia mediana".  
>El joven puso la cara más sorprendida de su vida- Pero y esto ¿qué diablos es? A ver, a lo mejor no he leído bien...<p>

El príncipe leyó y releyó el papel una y otra vez. Se dio cuenta que no había confusión alguna en su lectura, pero aquella cosa no le sonaba para nada.

"Una cajita de tampones compact con nivel de absorbencia mediana" –leyó-A mí eso de "nivel de absorbencia" me suena a... ¿será que Bulma también puede alcanzar algún tipo de nivel en la lucha? o a lo mejor las mujeres terrícolas alcanzan algún nivel en otras cosas...¡qué raro!Aunque vergüenza le debería de dar, tener un "nivel medio" en algo es como no tener nada, siempre hay que tener el nivel más alto en todo. Claro, pero esta mocosa con lo débil que es lo raro es que haya conseguido alcanzar el nivel medio en algo, ¡jajaja!

De esta manera divertida, el chico fue mirando las estanterías para encontrar esos dichosos tampones de "nivel medio" e irse de allí lo más pronto posible. Pero no los encontraba...

-Mierda, es que si supiese al menos cómo son...o para qué sirven...

Entonces el muchacho que le atendió anteriormente lo volvió a ver todo perdido buscando algo que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Se acercó otra vez al príncipe y le preguntó:

Señor –dirigiéndose al príncipe- ¿le puedo ayudar de nuevo en algo?

Pues...la verdad es que... estaba buscando tampones –respondió inocentemente..

Eso está señor en la sección de mujeres –le explicó-.. ¿Y usted sabe qué tipo de tampones usa su mujer?

En realidad no es mi mujer... –afirmó el saiyan- ¡pero sé que ya llega al nivel medio!

¿Cómo ha dicho señor? ¿que ella ya llega al nivel medio? –se sorprendió el joven dependiente ante esta afirmación.

Sí sí, me lo ha escrito aquí en el papel. Mire -mostrándole la hoja.

¡JAJAJAJAJA! -rió a carcajadas- ¡pero eso no significa que haya llegado a ningún nivel! ¡jajajaja! ¿no sabes lo que son los tampones?

Oye tú dependiente estúpido e inferior, ¡no te burles de mí si no quieres que te mate! y ahora dame lo que sea y ¡no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra! –concluyó de esa forma tan propia suya.

El dependiente le acercó a Vegeta los tampones y éste se marchó de allí echando miradas asesinas al pobre dependiente que se quedó paralizado del susto.

En el momento de pagar nuestro príncipe se dispuso a hacer la "cola" como todo el mundo, con sus yogures, algodoncitos, quita-esmaltes, toallitas desmaquillantes y tampones en las manos. Cuando le llegó su turno se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

¡Hola guapo! –le piropeó el cajero- … y todas estas cosas ¿que son para ti? déjamelas anda...

Vegeta se puso de nuevo azul, no sabía si dárselas o no, así que se quedó parado.

¡Uyyy! a ver ¿que le da vergüenza y todo a este hombretón pasarme sus cosas para facturarlas? No seas vergonzoso anda... -guiñándole un ojo al saiyan.

"¿Pero qué está haciendo este humano afeminado con el ojo?, ¿Qué pretende?"  
>Tome -dándoles los productos que tenía sobre las manos-, y venga rápido que tengo prisa.<p>

Uy qué prisas tiene el chico –le respondió.

El joven cajero le pasó la factura de la compra, el príncipe salió pitando de allí no sin antes darse cuenta que el cajero le había vuelto a guiñar un ojo y le había escrito a bolígrafo un número de móvil en el recibo de la cuenta.

Pero ¿qué es esto? ¡maldita loca! -refiriéndose al joven cajero-. ¿Pero que me ha visto cara de la otra acera o qué?

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidar lo que acababa de pasar. Volando hacia la Capsule Corporation se acordó de los tampones.

….

¿Qué será esto? –se preguntó con curiosidad- cogió la caja y miró los dibujitos que se representaban en ella. A ver aquí dice..."para los días de regla"...sale una mujer cogiendo un tubito alargado...ahora lo saca de su envoltorio...¡abre las piernas! y se lo introduce en el...! ¿Pero qué guarrada es ésta? ¡qué dolor ponerse eso!...

Se podía ver a un príncipe más asustado que un bebé perdido, con la cara desencajada por el descubrimiento que acababa de presenciar. Con este pensamiento se dirigió a la Capsule.

-Necesito desestresarme un rato...creo que iré directamente a mi cámara de gravedad, seguramente Bulma estará durmiendo la siesta en su cuarto...y yo ahora lo que más necesito es un poco de tranquilidad, no ver a ningún humano cerca de mí.

Cuando la percibió de lejos sintió una inmensa tranquilidad, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin estar allí adentro, sentía la necesidad de las paredes de aquella encantadora cámara...

Espero que no haya roto nada –rogó a Kami..

El saiyan se dispuso a abrir la puerta de su cámara cuando de pronto vio a la chica sentada en medio de la sala con sus inseparables auriculares mirándolo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y saludándolo escandalosamente.

(fin del capítulo)  
>¿Con qué sorpresas se encontrará el príncipe? ¿Le gustará el cambio en su cámara?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?

¡Yujuu ¡Vegeta! –saludó Bulma escandalosamente- te has tardado un poco en llegar...¡mira! ¡mira lo bonita que te he dejado la cámara de gravedad!  
>¡Mira, mira al pajarito! (haciendo una foto al príncipe) ¡Flashhhh! (y acto seguido una foto del saiyajin salió del aparato fotográfico que Bulma tenía entre sus manos). Uyyyy ¡qué bien! ya tengo una foto tuya con tu nombre detrás...aunque sales con una cara un poco sosa...da igual, la pondré con las otras...!<p>

...

¿No me dices nada? -con cara de preocupación- ¿estás bien?

El joven saiyan no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Aquello no era verdad...Estaba realmente impactado...

¡NO! –gritó aterrado- no es posible que ella haya hecho algo así...No quiero, me niego a mirar esta "cosa" en la que ha convertido mi cámara...y encima la muy descarada me hace una foto...a mí...que detesto esas tonterías humanas.

Venga hombre contéstame, si yo sé que en realidad te gusta, ¿eh?, dime qué te parece –le preguntó sonriente..

No la mataré...no la mataré...no la mataré... –echándole valor para no cometer un crimen.

¿Qué dices? –instándole a que lo repitiera- no hables en voz baja que no te escucho bien.

"¿porqué a mí? ¿por qué?" –quedándose en estado de shock.

Saliendo ya del trance en el que estaba...

-¿Pero qué le has hecho a mi cámara? ¿cómo te has atrevido a poner esas ridiculeces? No me puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a algo así...¡tú! ¡mocosa! ¿por qué te metes en mi vida?

¡Oye! ¡idiota! –se ofendió Bulma- ¡que yo sólo quería que este lugar tan feo fuera un poco más alegre y agradable a la vista!

¡¿Más agradable a la vista? –gritó incrédulo- ! Tú te crees que ponerle floripondios de esos a las paredes, un jarrón con margaritas, una foto de TU FAMILIA! y una alfombra rosita, ¿es "agradable a la vista"? si más bien esto parece la casa de la cerdita pink! ¡Y ni se te ocurra ponerme ahí al lado de vosotros!

El joven se estaba agobiando mucho, sentía todo aquello como una burla...

-Pero espera...hay algo más... ¿qué es esto?...huele a...

-En efecto huele a jazmín –le confirmó ella-. Y no me vayas a decir que no es un olor agradable.

¿Qué? ¡jazmín! –con tres gotas de sudor en la cabeza- y por qué de camino no me fabricas un escudo con una flor y unas alitas perfumadas para que así pueda convertirme de una vez por todas en el maravilloso CUPIDO?

La vena de su frente se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande. La joven empezó a darse cuenta del estado en que estaba el chico. Vegeta estaba muy enfadado y se empezó a acercar a ella.

-Con un grito espantoso- No se te ocurra reírte jamás de mí, ¿me oyes?

El príncipe estaba muy pero que muy enfadado y se acercaba lentamente hacia la chica, quien lo miraba perpleja, entonces...

Anda cariño no te pongas así mira que cualquier día se te revienta una vena –se divertía la amiga de Goku..

El joven más alterado que nunca se empezó a recubrir de una aureola dorada. Todo su cuerpo empezó a vibrar, sus ojos empezaron a cambiar a un color más claro, su mirada estaba cambiando... Bulma lo miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, nunca lo había visto así, pero para ella era una situación divertida...

-"Este chico me sorprende cada vez más"

El saiyan se sentía extraño, estaba experimentando una nueva sensación producida por toda la rabia que aquella situación le ofrecía. La sonrisa de aquella humana mirándolo divertida lo ponía más nervioso aún. Sentía cómo se burlaban en su propia cara, no podía más...sentía que iba a estallar...

¡Yaaaaaahhhh! -rodeado por una aureola y descargando energía.

-Rodando por el suelo hacia atrás debido a la energía del saiyan- ¡No me le puedo creer! ¿!Vegeta! ¡Te has convertido en supersaiyan!

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Vegeta reaccionó.

¡Cállateeeeee! ¡me tienes harto! ¡no te soporto más! –temblando de poder.

(minuto de silencio)...

¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –se desternillaba de risa- No me digas Vegeta que lo que no has conseguido en muchos meses lo has conseguido aquí en un momento...¡jajajajaja! sólo porque te he cambiado "algunas cositas" de tu amada cámara. ¡Me parto! Creo que para ser un príncipe no tienes nada de aguante ¿eh? ¡JAjaja!

¿Vegeta? –se interesó la chica.

¿QUÉ QUIERES AHORA? –le gritó desagradablemente..

Oye no te pongas así, si no te gusta ahora te lo quito todo –se puso las manos sobre la cadera-, anda y ve a hacer tus tareas que aún no has hecho la comida.

-¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¿encima?

-Oye guapo me tendrías que dar las gracias porque si no fuera por mí no te hubieses transformado en supersaiyan. No refunfuñes más y ve preparando la comida para los dos.

-Pensando- "Maldita sea, si encima se lo tendré que agradecer y todo".

Sin pensar Vegeta se fue a hacer la comida...Entró en la cocina sin asimilar muy bien todo lo que acababa de pasar. Buscó en uno de los armarios una sartén y cogió unos huevos de la nevera...

Pero...¿qué estoy haciendo? –se paró en seco a refexionar- Yo, el príncipe de los saiyans, realizando órdenes de una terrícola ignorante y vulgar. No pienso caer en sus juegos, ¡me niego! ¡y ahora mismo voy a decírselo en su cara! ¡me va a escuchar! (en estos pensamientos volvió a salir).

En la nave nuevamente.

Recogiendo los adornitos- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no te he dicho que te vayas a la cocina a preparar la comida?

Eso son cosas tuyas –respondió-, y ¡tú a mí no me das órdenes! No voy a consentir caer en tu juego. Yo sólo quiero entrenar y ¡tú te tienes que encargar de la cocina!

¿Pero qué juego? –ironizó ella- Yo sólo sé que durante este día tú tienes que hacer lo que YO hago normalmente y yo haré lo que TÚ haces normalmente. Es así de sencillo. O ¿es que acaso "tu palabra" confirmándolo no tiene valor?

Pero ¡es que estoy hartooooo! -estalló-, harto de esta estúpida vida, harto de este planeta, de esta gente tan anormal, y ¡harto de ti!

Hombre Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho –añadió-. Entonces ¿estás tirando la toalla? ¿prefieres arrodillarte ante mí y alabar a los humanos como nadie lo ha hecho nunca? Yo estoy preparada para escucharte...cuando quieras...

-Saliendo de la nave- ¿Cómo quieres los huevos? ¿poco o muy hechos...?

Así me gusta, que seas dócil...¡jajajaja! –sintiéndose la vencedora- Parece que las palabras mágicas de "alabar a los humanos" te hacen reaccionar a tiempo ¿eh?

No voy a dejar que te burles de mi estúpida –atacó señalándola con su dedo índice-. Voy a preparar algo de comer porque tengo mucha hambre, tú si quieres algo ve a la cocina y coge lo que quieras. Pero luego volverás a entrenar, pero esta vez duramente, no a la manera de niña pija que tienes.

Muy bien, como quieras –dijo tranquilamente.

Resignado, el saiyan se fue a la cocina a seguir cocinando. Entre tanto Bulma terminó de quitar todos los adornitos que con tanta ilusión puso en la cámara de gravedad.

Después de todo el trabajo que me llevó ponerlos los tengo que quitar –se lamentó resignada-. ¡Ayyy! pero se la voy a cobrar a ese Vegeta...

Terminando de cocinar- Ya está...ummm huele bien...claro qué tontería...como no va a oler bien si lo he hecho yo...¡jajaja!

Pero lo que el saiyan no sabía era que por allí rondaban otras presencias...

- ¡Hola joven Vegeta! –saludó la madre de Bulma felizmente- Ummmm...qué bien huele...tienes mucha maña para las cosas de la cocina ¿eh?, no sabía que te gustara tanto cocinar. Si te gusta tanto me haría mucha ilusión que cocinaras conmigo para la comida de mañana domingo.

¡Claro Vegeta! –dijo el siguiéndole la palabra a su mujer- No te cortes ¿eh? ¿muchacho? -haciéndole un gesto de victoria con la mano-. Ya sabes, la comida del domingo es especial y si mi mujer te lo ha pedido es porque intuye tu buena mano en el arte de la comida.

-Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- Pe...pero...yo...no...

Anda Vegeta no seas así de cortado –Le animó Bulma entrando a la cocina-, que acabamos de conocer tu secreto en este arte...-dándole una palmadita en la espalda-. Yo sé que a ti estas cosas te gustan ¿verdad?, anda no te hagas el remolón y ve pensando en una receta para mañana.

Me... me las vas a... pagar... –dijo poseído por la venganza.

¿Qué dices? –haciéndose de nuevo la desentendida- no te oigo bien, ¿me estás diciendo que no haces una cosa tan sencilla que YO misma podría hacer?

-Maldita…

Los dos sabían muy bien a lo que se referían.

No entiendo nada de lo que discutís –continuó la feliz señora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- , pero estoy muy contenta de poder cocinar junto al apuesto Vegeta ¡Qué bien! -dirigiéndose al saiyan- mañana estaremos toda la mañana juntitos haciendo la comida codo con codo, ¿no es emocionante?

En sus pensamientos saiyajins- "Uyyyy no veas qué emocionante...ya me muero de la impaciencia".

¿No estás de acuerdo? –le preguntó con mucho interés la rubia.

El guerrero se quedó mirando a Bulma- Sss...sí.

Muy bien joven, mañana descubriremos este secreto tuyo que nos has ocultado hasta hoy, ¿eh? ¡ qué pillín! –Finalizó el científico.

Los padres de Bulma salieron a la terraza de la gran capsule corp. hablando entre ellos.

Malditos... ahora seguro que estarán hablando de mí. Pero...¿qué pensarán de mí? ¿que soy una cocinera? -resignado- Si me viera mi padre...

Así transcurrió la tarde del sábado en la capsule corp.  
>Bulma se recostó un poco la siesta, Vegeta hizo lo mismo, aunque, claro, no pudo pegar ojo ya que no podía dejar de tener pesadillas con la .<br>El pobre se la imaginaba como una gigante ricitos de oro que lo obligaba a comer pastelitos a toda costa. Él siempre intentaba escapar de ella, salir corriendo, pero había algo que no lo dejaba escapar y siempre era atrapado por ella, quien lo agarraba con las dos manos y lo acurrucaba entre su pecho como a un bebé, luego le daba de comer pasteles y más pasteles hasta que el indefenso príncipe no podía más y se despertaba de aquella interminable pesadilla.

¡Rayos! ¡otra vez he tenido esa horrible pesadilla con esa loca! –se incorporó alterado- No puede ser, para una vez que intento dormir algo, me lo tiene que estropear alguien de esta familia.

La tarde continuó así, Vegeta resignado se levantó del sofá y se dio una vuelta por aquella gran mansión; había lugares que ni siquiera sabía que existían; siguió paseando hasta que llegó al laboratorio de la chica. Allí se encontró con el quien no tardó en invitarle a entrar y preguntarle si necesitaba algo.  
>Vegeta le dijo que sólo se quedaría mirando, y así lo hizo.<p>

Por otra parte Bulma se fue otra vez a la cámara de gravedad y allí se quedó haciendo estiramientos a la vez que hacía pausas para sentarse y comer algún bocadillo que ella había preparado antes, todo esto siempre con sus inseparables auriculares. Así estuvo hasta que fue la hora de la cena.

...

En el laboratorio:

¿Para qué sirve esto? –se interesó el chico.

¡Ten cuidado joven! –le aconsejó el - eso es un producto que mi hija está fabricando para obtener un tipo de pintura perfecta. Una pintura para nuestra gama de aerocoches.

ahhhh –susurró.

Esta pintura se autorregenera ella sola –siguió el padre de nuestra protagonista explicándose-, así el aerocoche parece siempre nuevo y mantiene su brillo.

¿Así que es una pintura permanente? –maquinando en su cabeza.

En realidad casi lo es, pero sí se podría llegar a cambiar el color. Si te llegara a salpicar en la piel, sólo se podría quitar a base de un producto especial que mi hija ha creado, pero tendría que pasar una semana antes que desapareciera todo el color -explicó.

Es decir, que si alguien se llegara a manchar con esta pintura se llevaría como mínimo una semana pintada del mismo color –concluyó el guerrero.

Exacto. Pero no creo que le pase a nadie, porque en el único sitio donde hay este tipo de pintura es en este laboratorio, y mi hija es muy cuidadosa con sus productos. No creo que tenga un descuido así –afirmó muy seguro.

En sus pensamientos más perversos- "¿Ah no? A lo mejor ya va siendo hora de que tenga alguno, jejeje"

...

La hora de la cena llegó, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa para cenar, todos estaban muy sonrientes, como siempre, todos salvo Vegeta, que comía sin pronunciar palabra a nadie. De repente uno de ellos lo interrumpió:

Querido, no dices nada, ¿tan cansado estás? –se dirigió Bulma a su huésped.

... –no dijo nada.

Pobrecito, haber tenido que interactuar con otros de mi especie habrá tenido que ser horrible para ti, ¿verdad? –poniendo cara de preocupación por él.

Sí...-comenzó a hablar- pero hay algo aún peor.

¿A sí? ¿qué cosa? –le preguntó sonriente.

Tener que interactuar contigo –le soltó de lo más serio.

¡Jajajaja! ¡pero qué simpático eres! –ella por el contrario se lo estaba pasando en grande- ¿sabes? pues sepa usted que es afortunado de vivir en mi propia casa, muchos quisieran hacerlo e "interactuar" conmigo.

No lo pongo en duda, ya decía yo que en este planeta la gente es muy rarita...y tú serás la reina entre ellos porque eres la más "rarita" de todos –le dirigió con tono irónco.

-Rarito tú, que tienes una máquina autodestructiva como casa. ¡Ah! por cierto vete preparando mentalmente para la exquisita comida que nos vas a preparar mañana.

¡Es verdad! –Exclamó la - Ayy Vegeta, estoy muyyy ilusionada que me acompañes mañana y me ayudes.

-Echando miradas asesinas a Bulma- Bueno me voy a acostar –se decidió el príncipe.

-¿Ya? si sólo son las 11 de la noche.

-Es buena hora. Y tú deberías acostarte también. Recuerda que mañana a las 6 deberás empezar tu entrenamiento.

- ¿QUÉEE? ¡Pero mañana es domingo!

-¿y quéeee? lo mismo que yo debo hacer "lo que tú haces normalmente" tú debes hacer lo que yo hago también. Así que si no quieres perder la apuesta ya sabes.

Girándose hacia las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones se fue el saiyan dejando a una Bulma malhumorada por la noticia de la hora de despertarse, y es que a ella siempre le gustaba dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana.

De esta manera todos se fueron a dormir.

Cuando fueron las 6 de la mañana, el saiyan fue a asegurarse que la joven estuviese preparada para comenzar a entrenar. Llamó a su puerta y para la sorpresa de él, ésta fue la que le abrió la puerta del cuarto.

¡Buenos días Vegeta! ¿quieres pasar? –le preguntó la joven científica.

- Ummm, estoy sorprendido, hoy te has levantado tú solita por iniciativa propia. Así me gusta, que le pongas ilusión a lo que haces. A lo mejor es verdad que me quieres hacer la competencia, ummm mira mira ya parece que tienes las abdominales marcadas y todo...

- ¿A sí? ¿las notas?¡qué bien!

- Ayy no perdona, que me he confundido, que lo que te había visto eran los michelines. ¡JAJAJJA!

-Sigue burlándote de mí, estúpido. Al que le van a salir músculos es a ti, ¡pero en los dedos! de tanto utilizar los utensilios de cocina...¡jajajajaj! míralo por el lado bueno, a lo mejor descubres una faceta oculta en ti, y puede incluso que te retires de la lucha para estudiar gastronomía. -Con una sonrisa traviesa- Ayyy qué mono va a estar mi príncipe con su gorrito de cocinero!

Saliendo Bulma de la habitación...

-Agarrándola del brazo- Ésta es la última vez que te ríes de mí...la próxima vez seré yo el que se burle de ti.

-Dándole un beso en la mejilla- UUUUyyy ¡Qué miedo! anda no seas malín y ve arreglándome el cuarto ya que te has levantado tempranito. ¡Nos vemos después! !Ah! por cierto...a mí me gusta la comida poco salada ¿eh?

-Maldita...¿cómo hace para sacarme así de quicio? Pero se va a enterar de quién soy yo.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila; Bulma, después de haberse tomado un buen desayuno, comenzó sus clases de estiramiento y ejercicios. Por su parte Vegeta, ordenó otra vez la habitación a la chica, no sin antes destrozar alguna que otra faldita "indefensa" que sin culpa alguna había quedado tirada por el suelo la noche anterior.

De pronto Vegeta tuvo una idea,

- Maldita sea...ya va a ser la hora de...¡qué puedo hacer!, no quiero quedarme con esa loca todo lo que queda de mañana...¡Ya sé! me esconderé donde no me pueda encontrar.

Entonces nuestro príncipe se quedó pensando en qué lugar no sería descubierto por nadie.

- ¡jaja! ya lo tengo, el lugar donde nadie me encontraría en una casa sería el ¡tejado!, ¡Qué buena idea!

El chico salió por la primera ventana que encontró.

-Subido en la barandilla del balcón y con varias gotas de sudor- ¡Mierdaaaaaa! con lo grande que es esta casa ¡Y NO TIENE TEJADOOOOOO!

De pronto el joven príncipe se resbaló del balcón y se dio un buen coscorrón en el jardín de la casa.

Rayos... –se quejó el saiyajin- ¡qué porrazo más tonto! espero que no me haya visto nadie... Ya no me puede pasar nada peor.

En ese mismo instante...

¡Yuuujuuuu! ¡hola Vegeta! – expresó alegremente la madre de Bulma- ¡qué sorpresa te estaba buscando para empezar lo nuestro! Pero...¿Qué haces ahí tirado? ¡No sabía que te gustara tomar el sol tan temprano! Ummmm...¡a mí también me encanta! a ver cuando quedamos los dos un diíta para tomarlo juntitos, ¿vale?

"¿Por qué me tienen que pasar a mí estas cosas?" ... –se dijo para sí el joven.

Bueno guapo, veo que no estás muy hablador esta mañana. -Ayudando al saiyan a levantarse- Venga hombre, vamos a la cocina que ¡te tengo que preparar para la comida!

-en sus pensamientos- "¿Que me tiene que preparar? ¿a mí?, en todo caso...tendría que preparar la comida ¿no?...(con cara de horror) ¿será que me quiere cocinar a mí?

-Agarrándolo del brazo- Vamos hombre, no me digas que te da vergüenza – le sonrió la mujer.

Los dos llegaron a la cocina. El saiyan no le quitaba ojo de encima a la madre de Bulma por si ésta maquinara algo en contra de él. La mujer miraba algunos utensilios que había sacado para la preparación culinaria que iban a realizar. Mientras tanto el joven sólo se quedaba mirando lo que hacía su "maestra" con cara de desconfianza...

-Anda Vegeta lávate las manos antes de empezar. Yo mientras voy a traer algo para ti.

-¿Para mí?

-Claro muchacho, ¿no querrás cocinar así?

- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo cocinar como voy?

Sacando una cápsula de uno de los cajones de la cocina- Esto te servirá muy bien. Mira ábrelo, así iremos conjuntados, los dos igualitos.

El joven abrió aquella pequeña cápsula, al comprobar lo que era puso el grito en el cielo.

-¡No pretenderás que YO, el príncipe de los saiyans, el hombre más poderoso de todo el universo, me ponga esa ridiculez!

-¿Ridiculez? ¿Por qué dices eso? Un delantal, un gorro y unos guantes no son ninguna ridiculez, joven. Sirven para que tu ropa no se manche, para que no caiga ningún pelo y para no quemarte.

- Síiiiiiiii, todo eso está muy bien...

-¿ENTONCES? ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó muy sorprendida.

…. -con la vena del cuello alterada- El único problema es: ¿por qué demonios me tengo yo que poner unos guantes de color rosa, un gorro de color rosa con un pajarito dibujado, y para remate un DELANTAL DE COLOR ROSA CHICLE CON UN CONEJITO FELIZ QUE TE SONRÍE, ECHA CORAZONES ROJOS Y DICE "soy la mejor cocinera del mundo"?  
>¡Me niego a ponerme eso!<p>

En ese instante...

Ummmm, ¡Pero qué guapo está Vegeta hoy! La verdad es que te sienta mejor que a mí mi propio delantal –piropeó una Bulma muy burlona.

¡Hola joven! –saludó el padre de la chica- Veo que te sienta muy bien el color rosa ¿eh? muy bien, muy bien...nunca se deben esconder los gustos personales...

"Maldita sea...¿pero es que todo el mundo ha quedado hoy a la misma hora para echarme piropos?" –pensaba el guerrero.

Bueno Vegeta que te vaya muy bien en la cocina...estoy deseando probar lo que harás hoy para comer. ¡Hasta luego! –y siguió su camino el reputado científico.

¡Muy bien! ¡preparados para empezar!-alzando un brazo- ¡Venga Vegeta pon una cara más animada que vamos a empezar! –concluyó la mujer con alegría.

-Tchttt.

No sabes Vegeta de lo que me alegro que hayas aceptado cocinar con mi madre –le guiñó el ojo la que lo había invitado hacía un tiempo a su casa-¡Estoy muy emocionada! Pero...¡venga! no te quedes ahí pasmado, ¡que no es tan difícil!

Hablando a la chica en voz baja- Yo en mi vida he hecho esto...y por cierto... ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿no deberías estar entrenando?

-Siempre entrenando, siempre entrenando...Umm ... te recuerdo que tú también sales muchas veces de tu querida cámara para comer algo ¿no?...pues yo estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

-Grrr.. pues entonces...¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ!

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Pero si estás de lo más mono del mundo!

- Sigue burlándote...

Bueno chicos no discutáis más –quería poner orden la maestra de cocina de Vegeta.

Y disponiéndose para comenzar a cortar, pelar y cocer todo, la ordenó al príncipe su primera tarea. Mientras tanto Bulma se quedó un ratito observándolos.

(Fin del capítulo)  
>¿Será la cocina una de las facetas ocultas de Vegeta? O por el contrario ¿Quemará la cocina en el intento?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¿¡Tú también estás aquí!?

Venga joven, coge ese ramito de perejil y lávalo, luego lo tendrás que cortar en trocitos pequeñitos para echárselos a la salsa. Luego pelarás esas cebollas de ahí. –intentaba animarlo la .

El joven saiyan se dispuso a hacerlo ante una impresionada Bulma que admiraba la fuerza de voluntad del chico por aprender. Y de verdad que se esmeraba, para ella (y para cualquiera) era alucinante ver al orgulloso saiyan cómo se esforzaba en pelar en trocitos pequeños aquellas hojitas de perejil.  
>El chico hizo muy bien su tarea, lavó el perejil, lo cortó y luego se dispuso a cortar la cebolla. Aunque para esto último se inquietó bastante.<p>

En sus pensamientos- " Pero...¿qué me pasa? estoy llo...llorando...¿por qué?" –se sintió extraño el aprendiz.

El saiyan no sabía porqué tenía esa extraña sensación de querer llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo sin quererlo. No quería que nadie lo viera así.

-"No lloraré, no lloraré! Maldita sea...YO NO QUIERO LLORAR!"

De lo más tranquilo- Te noto un poco alterado joven Vegeta, ¿porqué no me miras? –buscaba la mujer el porqué de aquello.

-No es nada, es que...

-A ver déjame ver lo que te pasa.

Y antes de que terminara estas palabras ya estaba delante del príncipe quitándole las manos de sus ojos para observar directamente aquellos ojos negros intensos.

-¡Pero! Pero hombre ¡si estás llorando! –se sorprendió ella al verlo de ese modo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿No me digas? ¡Yo no me había dado cuenta! ¡Pero no me mire así que no me duele nada!

Ya sé, ¡es por culpa de las cebollas! –dedujo Bulma que aún seguía por allí- ¿No sabías que la cebolla podía dañarte los ojos y por eso caen lágrimas?

- "¿Qué? así que es eso..." -Mintiendo como un niño pequeño- Sí...sí lo sabía, por supuesto ¿cómo yo no voy a saber eso?

-Pensaba que a lo mejor en los planetas donde has estado no había cebollas.

Vegeta ya harto del tema y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza- Bueno, está bien, pasemos a lo siguiente.

La le pidió que batiera unos huevos para ir comenzando a hacer también el postre. Le mostró dónde estaban, le puso un ejemplo de cómo se rompían para batirlos y lo dejó frente a sus barillas de batir huevos. Mientras tanto, Bulma se dispuso a dejarlos para seguir con su "entrenamiento".

Bueno chicos mucha suerte, -se despidió Bulma- ¡Ánimo Vegeta, tú puedes!

Con cara de pocos amigos- "Menos mal que ya se va ésta...¡demonios!...me sentía observado...

¡Qué bien joven, ahora estaremos los dos solitos! –dijo la madre de la chica con su alegría despampanante de siempre.

- "¡Mierda!, no sé qué es peor, si tener que soportar a la chillona de Bulma o a la loca de su madre!"

El joven le dibujó una leve y falsa sonrisa a la mujer, quien lo miraba más como si de un trofeo se tratara que como a su ayudante.  
>Aunque pareciera extraño, los minutos posteriores transcurrieron de lo más normal, cada uno se encargó de una cosa. Vegeta se asombró por lo tranquilo que estaba, él se había imaginado aquella mañana como un infierno, pero la realidad era otra, se sentía a gusto y se sorprendió de él mismo.<br>Aunque claro todo no podía ser tan bonito...  
>El chico estaba tan entretenido en sus quehaceres que no presintió lo que se avecinaba...<br>De pronto sintió una mano ajena en su cuerpo...

...: TChassssss...

El joven de pronto se puso azul...Alguien le acababa de tocar una de sus partes más íntimas, y se lo acababa de tocar ¡bien tocado! incluso sintió un fugaz "apretoncito".

- ¡Mi culo!

Se dispuso a mirar hacia atrás pero dudó en hacerlo porque estaba casi 100 por 100 seguro de saber de quién se trataba.

- "La madre de Bulma...¡me acaba de tocar el culo!" -Y una cara de horror dibujaba su rostro.

Finalmente miró y se encontró lo que se tenía que encontrar.

¡Yujuuuu! Mmmmm...¡pero qué fuertote estás! –haciéndole un gesto amoroso.

-Pero señora...cómo se atreve... –gritó indignado.

- Lo siento mucho pero...¡es que no me pude resistir!  
>Si quieres te dejo que me toques el mío... (insinuándose)<p>

- ¿QUÉEEEEEEE?  
>-en sus pensamientos- "Socorroooo, esta mujer creo que me quiere violar..."<p>

Después de aquel "percance" nuestro príncipe aguantó un poco más, ya casi habían terminado, sólo faltaba espolvorear el azúcar en el postre y todo quedaría perfecto.

Por otra parte, en la cámara de gravedad, una pensativa Bulma se empezó a comer un bocadillo de mortadela.

- Es increíble, pero la verdad que Vegeta no lo está haciendo nada mal. Me tendré que despabilar si no quiero que ese presumido me gane. -Al cabo de unos minutos- Bueno creo que ya es hora de subir a casa, me daré un baño y probaré la comida que me ha preparado ese hombre.

En la cocina de la casa.

¡Ya está todo terminado! Ummm ha quedado perfecto. ¡Eres un encanto de hombre Vegeta! ¡Estoy deseando volver a cocinar contigo! –dijo emocionada.

Colorado como un tomate- Gra...gracias...

- ¡Me encanta cuando te ruborizas! ¡estás aún más guapo!

Este comentario hizo que el pobre saiyan se pusiera todavía más colorado. Y es que el joven podía ser uno de los guerreros más fuertes del universo, pero delante de la ...se convertía en un niño indefenso el cual esperaba ser rescatado por alguien.

- Está bien Vegeta, ahora vamos a ir preparando la mesa porque en unos minutos será la hora de la comida. -Señalando con su dedo índice- Mira allí tengo guardado el mantel de los domingos, ponlo sobre la mesa del comedor. Luego ve a avisar a mi hija que yo me encargaré de poner todo sobre la mesa.

- Está bien.

Y así el chico puso un mantel, que según su "gusto saiyan" era de lo más cursi, y luego se encaminó a la habitación de Bulma, pues la había visto subir las escaleras hacía unos momentos.  
>LLamó a la puerta de su habitación y ella misma fue la que le abrió la puerta. Estaba secándose sus cabellos cuando el chico le anunció que la comida estaba a punto de servirse. Bulma desconectó el secador y salió junto a él.<p>

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido con mi madre? ¿A que es encantadora? Me da mucha alegría que aceptaras cocinar junto a ella.

- Uyyy, no veas qué ilusión más grande, vamos que si tuviera que elegir entre derrotar a Kakarotto o cocinar tooooda la mañana con tu madre, no sabría yo muy bien por qué opción inclinarme...

- ¡No seas sarcástico!

- Sabes muy bien que sólo lo he hecho para que entiendas que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga, y estas ridículas costumbres terrícolas no son ningún impedimento para mí.

- Sí sí , ya veo , ya... Bueno no hablemos más y vamos a probar esa comida tan deliciosa que me has preparado (pellizcando la mejilla del saiyan) ¡Ayyy mi saiyan, si es que eres encantador!

Este comentario hizo que las mejillas del joven príncipe se enrojecieran. Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la sala, donde una gran mesa estaba esperándolos para ser servida con el plato principal que habían preparado aquella mañana.

Empezaron tomando una sopa.

¡Increíble! ¡está buenísima! –felicitó la joven aventurera.

¡ Está exquisita! –aprobó el padre de ésta con agrado- Este joven tiene muy buenas cualidades culinarias. Estoy sorprendido...

Sí...-dijo su mujer mirando pícaramente al saiyan- tiene muy buenas cualidades...  
>La madre de Bulma le guiñó un ojo al saiyan, lo que hizo que él se volviera a sonrojar. Lo que no se imaginaba el príncipe era lo que estaba a punto de sucederle.<p>

Vegeta sintió una mano merodeándole la pierna. Se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué decir. Tenía ganas de gritar una grosería a la culpable de aquello. Giró su cara hacia la derecha y se encontró ese rostro angelical-demoníaco mirándolo tan felizmente.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dijo la mujer- Es que mi muchacho es, a parte de guapísimo, maravilloso

Con una gota de sudor- "¿mi muchacho?" –sin saber qué pensar ya de aquella familia tan rara.

LLevas toda la razón mamá, es encantador, y sé que en el fondo tiene su corazoncito... –dijo Bulma mirándolo con ojitos amorosos.

Este chico me ha sorprendido gratamente –continuó el padre- ¡Felicitaciones Vegeta! estoy descubriendo una nueva imagen de ti, por supuesto mucho más humana.

El saiyan ya no podía soportar tantos halagos seguidos, era la primera vez que unas personas lo alababan tanto. Se sentía incómodo por todas aquellas opiniones sobre él, y además... ¡AQUELLA MANO todavía le rondaba...!

Levantándose bruscamente de su silla- Ahora vuelvo –levantándose el chico de su silla-

¿A dónde vas ahora? ¡estamos comiendo! –le preguntó la joven.

¡Y ahora llega el plato principal! –le recordó su maestra de cocina- ¿te lo vas a perder?

- Sólo voy a ir un momento a... -se quedó pensando la excusa-

El chico sólo quería salir de allí, a pesar de que verdaderamente estaba hambriento.

De esta manera el príncipe "huyó" de allí, dejando a la familia Brief mirándose entre ella.

Y éste...¿por qué se habrá ido? –se preguntaba Bulma.

Seguro que le ha dado un apretón... jeje...y no ha podido aguantar –dedujo su padre.

Pues sigamos nosotros, ya vendrá –zanjó la chica.

De pronto, una imagen de alguien conocido se presentó ante ellos.

A través de una translación instantánea- ¡Hola amigos! ¿ya estáis comiendo? –apareció de pronto el supersaiyajin.

¡Pero Goku! –gritaron todos muy sorprendidos.

¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Bulma.

Con la mano en la nuca- ¡Jeje! lo siento si os molesto, es que te quería pedir Bulma a ver si podías fabricarme más trajes para el entrenamiento de Son Gohan y mío.

-¡Claro que sí! –respondió- si quieres puedes esperar a que terminemos de comer y te busco algunos que os guardé hace un tiempo.

- ¿A sí? ¡Qué bien! Entonces esperaré aquí sentado.

La sra-levantándose de su silla y cogiendo a Goku por el brazo) Estoy segura de que tienes hambre ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros?

Bueno...si no es mucha molestia... –dijo con esa sonrisa característca.

Por supuesto que no joven –le afirmó el -. Anda siéntate que mi mujer te va a traer un plato muy especial.

Goku se sentó y al instante tenía un hermoso plato delante de él. Se trataba de una deliciosa carne, con una salsa especial y su guarnición de patatas rellenas de crema doradas al horno. Un plato muy completo que hacía caer la baba del súpersaiyan.

Goku empezó a comer a la misma vez que los demás.

- Ummm ¡Pero qué buena está esta carne...deliciosa!

¿te gusta, eh? –dijo sonriente la madre de Bulma- Y a mí me gusta verte a ti comer...

El súpersaiyan empezó a engullir el alimento. Repitió varias veces cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿y Vegeta? ¿él no come con vosotros?

¿Sabes Goku? Precisamente lo que estás comiendo lo ha hecho él. ¿Qué te parece? –le confirmó su amiga.

-¿QUÉ? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿que Vegeta ha preparado este plato?

De pronto Vegeta bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el salón donde estaban los demás. Su cara de asombro le hizo olvidar el disgusto de tener que seguir alternando con aquellos terrícolas.

Con la boca llena de comida- ¡YUUUJUU! ¡Vegeta!¡ Estamos aquí!

-No me digas...¡No me había dado cuenta! –respondió el príncipe.  
>¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú aquí?<p>

- Vine a pedirle un favor a Bulma.

El príncipe se quedó mirando qué era lo que estaba comiendo y se quedó de piedra cuando se dio cuenta que aquel saiyan inferior se estaba comiendo "su comida".

- Por cierto Vegeta, muy bueno tu plato de hoy. No sabía que te encantara cocinar...¿Sabes? a mi mujer le encantaría que yo aprendiera...¡creo que un día de estos voy a venir a que me enseñes tus truquitos! -le sugirió inocenetemente.

- ¡Ni lo sueñeeeeeees! ¿Pero cómo es posible que te estés comiendo mi comida? (mirando hacia la gran fuente donde habían guardado toda la comida) Pero...pero...¡No queda nada! ¿te lo has comido todo?

- ¿Ah sí? No lo sabía...la verdad que estaba bien bueno este plato...ummmm, pero no te enfades Vegeta, si quieres puedes venir a mi casa para que Chichí te prepare uno de sus platos también deliciosos –habló ingenuamente.

- ¡Maldita seaaaaaaa! ¿estás de broma?

De repente el príncipe se fundió en una aureola de color amarillo desprendiendo a la vez mucha energía lo que hizo que todo lo que quedaba en la mesa saliese volando.

- Me parece que te has enfadado un poquito conmigo. Anda perdóname...

-¡Iros todos al demonioooooooooo! -y salió volando por la ventana.

Me da la sensación que el joven y apuesto Vegeta se ha enfadado –dijo la mujer levándose la mano a la boca- Pobre...con toda la ilusión con la que había preparado el almuerzo, al final no podrá probar bocado...

Sí, pobre. Bueno ya se le pasará. Aunque con el mosqueo lo ha tirado todo... –se quejó Bulma.

Pero todavía queda el postre, que lo tengo guardado en la nevera. –recordó su madre.

Todos terminaron de tomar el postre. Luego Bulma le dio a Goku los nuevos uniformes de entrenamiento, y éste se despidió dando las gracias por aquel riquísimo almuerzo, aunque se lamentó por el alboroto formado por su culpa. Luego se fue.

Cuando se terminó de recoger todo, se fueron a reposar a la terraza. Pero Bulma se quedó muy pensativa, sabía que Vegeta lo estaba pasando verdaderamente mal, al principio aquel juego le gustaba, pero ya estaba empezando a sentir remordimientos por las pruebas que el pobre saiyan tenía que pasar con la finalidad de demostrarle su valor en desempeñar una vida humana.

En su habitación:

Pobre Vegeta... ¿a dónde habrá ido? –se quedó Bulma intrigada.

Después de un par de horas la chica salió de su habitación. No había podido dejar de pensar en el príncipe. Ella sabía que cada vez que a él le daba la gana desaparecía de la casa unos días, pero esta vez era distinto. Él se había ido muy enfadado.

- Voy a ir a su cuarto a ver si ha llegado y está allí encerrado.

Se dispuso a llamar a la puerta de la habitación.

- TOC TOC TOC. ¿Vegeta? ¿Estás ahí?...  
>... Creo que voy a ir a ver si está en su cámara de gravedad.<p>

De esta manera llegó la chica a la cámara adorada.

- TOC TOC. ¿Vegeta? Ábreme si estás ahí, por favor.  
>... Qué raro, tampoco está aquí. Entonces... creo que es verdad, creo que se ha ido... -Bulma comenzó a sentirse un poco culpable por la huída del saiyan- Aaayyy... "¿dónde más podría estar Vegeta?" –pensó- . ¡Claro! ¡En la cocina! Seguro que como no ha comido todo lo suficiente hoy, tendrá hambre en estos momentos y ¡habrá venido a comer algo!<p>

La joven llegó a la cocina y después de mirar bien, abrió la nevera para verificar si estaba vacía, puesto que cada vez que el saiyan tenía mucha hambre, era habitual en él dejar la nevera completamente desierta.  
>Pero increíblemente estaba llena. Lo que hizo que la chica se pusiera aún más triste. Tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta hubiera regresado para comer y así hablar con él. Pero él no estaba allí.<p>

A Bulma lo de seguir entrenando en la cámara de gravedad le pareció una tontería.

- Total no voy a seguir matándome allí adentro si Vegeta ya no está...

Y así pasaron varias horas más hasta que llegó la noche.

En el pasillo de Capsule Corporation…

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto a Vegeta esta tarde?

No querida. Desde que se fue volando no lo he vuelto a ver. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu padre? –le respondió su madre.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- En el laboratorio. Decía que como estaba aburrido iría a terminar un nuevo tipo de cápsula.

Está bien... iré a verlo –suspiró resignada- , tal vez yo también me quede un rato y me distraiga.

La joven llegó ante el laboratorio y se dispuso a entrar.  
>Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no había nadie. Se aproximó hasta varios tubos con líquidos de diferentes colores y se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba en pleno proceso de pruebas.<p>

- ¿Dónde estará mi padre? Ha dejado todo esto aquí encima, me supongo que estará a punto de llegar.

La joven se puso muy melancólica mirando todos aquellos tubos e inventos. Se había percatado del tiempo pasado entre esas paredes. Le encantaba descubrir cosas nuevas, estar delante de sus ordenadores le apasionaba. Sabía que tenía un don para la investigación y que junto a su padre estaban revolucionando el mundo de la tecnología, haciendo más práctica y cómoda la vida de las personas con sus inventos.

Pero se admitió para sí misma que su vida cambió el día que conoció a Goku, su mejor amigo. Gracias a él conoció un mundo mágico que la llevó incluso a otro planeta. De pronto recordó a Vegeta.

- "Es increíble que a pesar de que quiso -y quiere aún- matar a Goku, ese hombre haya podido llamar tanto mi atención hasta el punto de traerlo aquí, a mi casa…"

Ella siguió pensativa, pero esta vez empezó a pensar en voz alta.

- Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo... ¿Dónde habrá ido? Fue mi culpa que estallara en cólera hace unas horas, le he puesto demasiadas pruebas, tan humanas para él, que yo no sé como ha podido resistir sin matar a nadie...por culpa de esta estúpida apuesta se ha ido... la verdad... que después de todo es él quien la ha ganado.

...

Se quedó mirando las estrellas desde una de las ventanas de la sala- Vegeta... no te vayas... vuelve.

De pronto la chica sintió unas manos en su cintura...se giró hacia atrás, pensó que era su padre y quiso preguntarle...

- … Ya estoy aquí, no te preocupes...

(fin del capítulo)  
>¿Se producirá el esperado encuentro? Y si es así ¿será para bien, o será para mal?<p> 


End file.
